1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recessed lighting systems which utilize fluorescent lighting to provide non-glaring interior lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the concept of utilizing fluorescent lights in recessed lighting fixtures has been known. However, the source of illumination is frequently visible, making for an unattractive source of lighting.
In the prior art, there have been various lighting fixtures which provide direct lighting. However, in most of these cases, the source of illumination is frequently visible to the individuals in the room in which the light is being used. Another embodiment includes a fluorescent lamp and a lens having prismatic elements for distributing the light. There are also some light fixtures which include parabolic fixtures in the light.
The most common source of indoor lighting, especially for business uses, has been a fluorescent lighting fixture. One problem with fluorescent lighting fixtures is sometimes they emit light which is too bright for the area.
Another disadvantage that is found in traditional parabolic and prismatic troffers is the presence of distracting dynamic changes in brightness level and patterns as seen by a moving observer in the architectural space.
There have been various sources of solutions to resolve the problems with the prior art. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,192 issued to Mayfield, III et al. on Jun. 12, 2007, for “LIGHT FIXTURE AND LENS ASSEMBLY FOR SAME”. In that patent, the disadvantages of light fixtures using brighter light sources by providing a configuration that appears to the viewer as though it has a source of lower brightness, but which otherwise permits the light fixture to advantageously and efficiently distribute the light generated by the selected lamp such as T5 lamp was allegedly resolved. The light fixture of that invention reduces directing direct light glare associated with high brightness light sources used in direct or indirect light fixtures. While the advantages of this patent are certainly of benefit, there is still significant room for improvement to improve the ability to reduce brightness and glare of sources of illumination from fluorescent bulbs.